


For The Rest Of My Life

by Val_Brown



Series: And You Are The Only One My Everything [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: AU, Engagement, M/M, Military
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-21
Updated: 2011-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-23 22:29:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Brown/pseuds/Val_Brown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam comes home on leave and has a very important question for his boyfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The Rest Of My Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [autoschediastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/autoschediastic/gifts).



> Happy Birthday autoschediastic... I know it's a bit late LOL. Hope you like this...

His body moved effortlessly along the bar while he poured drinks, smiling at the men as he dispensed their chosen poison, just enough to tease, not enough think they had a chance.  
No one dared touch him.  
He made his way to the end of the bar just as the music shifted, the pop/electro pulse morphing into a deep primal beat as he stepped atop the bar.

Everyone stopped where they were and stared. He stood for a moment taking in their gazes. Tight black jeans rode low on his hips, as a leather vest in a similar hue, hung open to expose his bare chest. He smirked knowingly under the blond fringe that hung over his eyes and reached for vodka.

He strutted along the slick wood surface, swooping down occasionally to pour a shot into the open mouth of a customer before dancing off, shaking and wiggling as they whooped and hollered, tossing money to his feet.

One stood back from the rest, with his arms crossed, observing, cerulean blue eyes glittering in the dark.

He was the only one with unfettered permission to touch.

He remembered the first time he witnessed the sight of this beautiful creature; long legs clad in black leather, tattooed arms bare. Only a tank top covered his chest, his body dropping low on the smooth surface, then creeping back up; his back curved just right while his eyes closed. Pure ecstasy.

On cue he pushed off the wall and slipped through the crowd toward the bar, curling his slender fingers around the carved edge as he observed the man return to floor level and grab a bottle of water.

He waited patiently as the man tilted his head back and took a long pull from the bottle, his exposed throat working as he swallowed.

He lingered until those gorgeous eyes found him. He smiled as the man abandoned his water and immediately walked over.

“Adam,” brown eyes locked in on him. “It’s been a while sailor.”

“Tommy Joe, it’s been nearly five months. Get your skinny ass out from around that bar before I drag you over it!”

Laughing, Tommy scooted around the bar and threw himself into Adam’s arms, the buttons from his uniform pressing into Tommy’s bare chest. “It’s been so long!”

Adam waved at Brad on the bar top, after the latter threw a lemon wedge at him. “Bradley, I’m taking my boy home now, clock him out.”

“Baby, go upstairs to my place. I’m pretty sure the sheets on the bed are clean and supplies are fully stocked,” Brad winked, hollering over the music as he tossed Adam a key. “Go.”

Adam chuckled and slapped Tommy’s ass as he shoved him toward the stairs.

They barely made it into the bedroom before Tommy slammed Adam back against the closed door, fingers fumbling with the buttons down the front of Adam’s jacket. “Fucking buttons… get this off Lambert!”

Adam smirked and quickly stripped out of his military attire. He placed the items neatly over a chair knowing his CO would rake him over the coals if he returns with a creased uniform.

He stood back and took Tommy in. Five months was far too long to be apart. Adam beckoned Tommy closer with his finger. He eyed Tommy up and down as he shed his clothes, letting his hand wrap itself around his cock, lightly stroking.

“Been so long,” Tommy whispered as he reached out and skimmed his fingers along Adam’s collarbone, letting them drift down the center of his chest, pausing at his navel before slipping lower.

Long thin fingers enveloped Adam’s removing his hand so Tommy could take over stroking.

“I missed you so much,” Adam said against Tommy’s mouth, breath stuttering, soft moans breaking through.

Hands began to slide over soft skin, relearning angles and favorite spots while lips slid over jaws, tongues tracing necks.

Adam pulled back briefly. “Lube?”

Tommy reached over to a nearby side table and pulled open the drawer, eternally grateful that Brad is Brad, finding it contained lube and condoms. He practically shoved them into Adam’s hand. “Hurry, please, need you.”

Adam leaned down and pressed his lips to Tommy’s throat as he turned them, leaning Tommy against the table in the dining room, then lifting him so he was sitting on the edge.

Fingers found their way inside tight heat. Tommy clenched around the digits, his moans and pleas filling the air.

“More, please, more.”

Adam rolled the on condom one-handed and let his fingers slide free. Lining himself up, he slowly pressed in.

Tommy sobbed and wrapped himself around Adam as he slid further inside. “Missed you so much.”

Sliding out partially, Adam looked into Tommy’s eyes, wiping the tears away he leaned down and captured his lips, tongue sneaking out, licking inside.

Back and forth, in and out. Over and over Adam pushed inside, loving the clench and pull of Tommy’s body.

“Love you baby,” Adam whispered against Tommy’s lips as he reached down and took hold of Tommy’s cock, stroking it just this side of too rough. Just the way Tommy liked it.

Tommy pulled him close, his breath hot and wet against Adam’s neck. Crying out, Tommy let his head fall back as he came between their bodies. Adam gently let go of Tommy’s cock and clutched his hips hard enough to causes bruises as he thrust three more times before groaning his release into Tommy’s mouth.

Twenty minutes later they found themselves standing under the hot spray of the shower, Adam running a cloth over Tommy’s back, carefully thinking of the right words to say that would soon change both their lives.

Tommy reached a hand back and grabbed his hip. “Thinking so loud… what is it?”

Sighing, Adam pulled him close, and simply spoke his heart. “I hate leaving you all alone and being apart for such long stretches of time. I… I have a question for you, and I’m afraid of what you’ll say when I ask.”

“Don’t be scared, just ask,” Tommy turned in his arms and placed a supportive kiss to his chin.

Taking a deep breath Adam looked down into the eyes that reeled him in four years earlier. “I hate leaving you all alone,” he repeated, “I hate knowing that you’re sleeping by yourself in our bed… I…” Adam blew out another shaky breath and smiled softly at Tommy. “Will you marry me? Come with me to my next post?”

Tommy blinked up at Adam, shower water streaking over his face. “You… I…” Tommy stuttered.

“If you aren’t…”

“Yes,” Tommy whispered, tears making his voice hoarse. “Yes, yes… Most definitely yes.”

Adam beamed as tears rolled down his cheeks. He sealed Tommy's yes by capturing his lips with a kiss.


End file.
